A Daughter Of History
by Cupid-Jayne
Summary: What do you do when you come back from a month in Australia and find out one of your best friends died because of animals from the past AND the future? Sarah Cutter is about to find out as she mets he favourite animal in history.
1. Promo Chapter

A/N Hay peoples I was majorly angry so I decided to write this

**A/N****Hay peoples I was majorly angry so I decided to write this. I have no idea if I will continue or just stop so tell me what you think. **

**I don't own anything besides the characters not in the show and the plot or the Jonas Brothers who will only be mentioned…. Anna owns Anna and tat owns Tiahn**_**. **_

_PROMO CHAPTER_

I looked up at my dad from my position on the couch. He had tears in his eyes and I had tears running a marathon down my face. Stephen was gone. Actually gone, he was a really good friend and the most we had gone with out seeing each other was during the month trip I just took to Australia, and even then we txt, emailed and talked almost everyday. That brilliant friend of mine was gone.

Dad's phone started ringing and he got up and gave me a look that said 'sorry'. He had just telling me about the anomalies, prehistoric creatures, future creatures, how Stephen died and about my mum. He told me she had never died just wandered through anomalies leaving a footprint and disaster behind her for everyone else to clean up. He also told me about the change in history and how he somehow started falling for Claudia, and how she managed to change into Jenny.

I truly am Nick and Helen Cutter's daughter. Once I heard about the different creatures coming to our time I begged until dad said I could help. I guess it may have helped that he knew I would be an asset to the team now that… that Stephens gone, probably even before that.

Right, sorry. My name is Sarah Cutter. Im 15 turning 16 soon and I am in love with everything prehistoric. I mainly love triceratops though and that was one of the reasons I wanted o join, so I could see a triceratops. I have steel blue eyes and long blonde hair that goes half way down my back. I may only be 15 but I am practically an expert on prehistoric creatures, just like my parents, but mainly herbivorous dinosaurs. And I am also in love with Joe from the Jonas Brothers. I have two best friends, Anna Lyons and Tiahn ford, but we tend to call her Tat. They, too, are interested in 'the parts of history that don't fit' as dad likes to say and the Jonas Brothers.

"Alright, were on our way," dad says as he shuts his phone and looks at me. "There is a new anomaly near the London eye as well as a rouge triceratops," he says with a huge smile that I cant help but mirror. Like me dad loves triceratops. I was so excited I would probably see my favourite animal in history. Then it dawned on me Stephen loved them too.

**A/N soooo… what do you guys think… review and I might continue.. lol happy tat and anna… another story. **


	2. Thinking Of Stephen

It only took us one hour to get to the London eye

**A/N****well guys heres another fun filled chapter of A Daughter Of History! Angel xx**

It only took us one hour to get to the London eye. I spend most of the time getting to know Connor and Abby. They seem really cool, but half way through a conversation Connor says Stephen's name. I stop talking and stare out the window. I hear Abby hit Connor and he instantly questions why.

"Connor, you can be so stupid sometimes! Didn't you hear anything Cutter said on the phone?" she pauses for a reply but none comes, my guess is that Connor is not looking directly at her and Abby is looking very frustrated. I can hear my dad laugh and announce that we made it.

"Ok guys we are dealing with an herbivorous triceratops running rouge in a public place. Any ideas?" asks the person who I presume is Jenny. She looks at me like she has never seen a teenager before.

"Ummm, Cutter who is this? She sounds genuinely scared, like ill bite her, but I would never do that – well except that one time…

"Jenny I would like you to meet Sarah Cutter, my daughter, she's going to be helping us from now on."

"How is a ten year old going to help us?"

"Ummm, Im nearly 16 and you have no idea how much I can help." How do I look ten? Ok I admit Im a LITTLE short for my age, but seriously? Ten?

"Ok then your 15-"

"Wow she can count too!" I say sarcastically. Connor and Abby are trying so hard not to laugh. Dad has the same problem but he looks mad and proud as well. Jenny just looks down right angry. She takes a deep breath and turns back to dad.

"Ok, cutter, how can it help us?" she says trying to let go of her frustrations with me.

"Firstly, Sarah is not an it. Secondly she knows nearly as much as I do when it comes to pre historic animals, she knows everything about triceratopses and she can befriend nearly any animal." Dad starts his mini speech sounding angry at Jenny and finishes it sounding VERY proud of me. I even have a huge toothy grin on my face and decide to piss Jenny off even more by standing in front of her and hugging dad.

"Ti amo, papa, masi puo affrettatevi e caltura questo triceratopo?" I say just to annoy her even more.

"Natural mente, ma forse non dourebbe confondere gli altridi parlar un'altra lingua. Che cosa pensi? I look around to see everyone staring at us funny, like we are from another planet; I give them a weak smile and turn to dad.

"And she speaks fluent Italian" he says in his proudest voice. I can't help but smile as jenny rolls her eyes and walks away. Connor is pissing himself laughing as Abby starts walking over to me.

"Hey Sarah, could you maybe teach me a bit of Italian, I've always wanted to learn but never had the time."

"Ok walk up to Conner and say 'ti amo'" I takes everything I have not to start cracking up laughing.

And she does. I watch her walk up to Connor and say 'ti amo' with no hesitation what so ever. He gives her a weird look and walks over to me.

"Hey Sarah…"

"Mmmmm…"

"What did Abby just say to me?"

Ill tell you when you say 'ti amo troppo' to her." He looks at me funny but does as I said. They then come up to me begging me to tell them what they said. I pretend I can't hear them and walk over to dad, who was trying to figure out a plan to catch the triceratops.

"Abby can you come over here please and can you, Connor go with Sarah over there?" he says pointing into the distance. I roll my eyes and Connor nods and has to run to catch up with me as I have already started to walk away. I flip open my phone to see my favourite picture of Joe Jonas as my wallpaper, and Connor immediately asks if he my boyfriend as soon as he see the picture.

"I wish and so do about a million girls in America alone." I announce dreamily.

"Who is he then?" wow he really has no idea about anything practical; well I guess dinosaur knowledge is pretty practical with the anomalies and everything.

"His name is Joe Jonas; he's in a band ironically called the Jonas brothers."

"Oh… why do you think Cutter sent us over here?"

"It's probably something they don't want or need your help with, possibly something to do with a gun. And something they don't want me to know about, maybe something like shooting the tri…cera…tops. Oh my god!"

I suddenly realise what they are going to do. I bolt back as fast as my legs will take me. I see dad and Abby standing there with huge guns!

I run up to dad and take the gun out of his unsuspecting hands. He stares at me for a minute as I try to find the switch thing that realises the bullets or whatever it's loaded with. Dad quickly realises what is going on, and changes in to dad mode.

"Sarah Elise Cutter! Put that gun down right NOW!"

"No way! You're going to hurt the triceratops! Do you really think Im going to let that happen? How can you let that happen?" I scream with a much force as I can muster.

"We're not going to shoot it. It's only a tranquilliser." Abby tries to explain to me. I still wasn't sure and dad could see it.

"We will only use it if we have to," I could tell he was telling the truth.

"Ok, but only shoot if I say to, and the guns don't go any where near Connor!" everyone is laughing except Connor.

"Hey!! That was only once," he says trying to defend him self.

"You shot Abby! You are not using a gun around me or the triceratops!" everyone was laughing even Connor as we head towards the London eye.

I can't help but think of how many time Stephen must have done this. I start to realise Im basically just his replacement, but I think he would've wanted me to be.

We continue towards the rouge triceratops. We have guns and knowledge. I think well be ok.


	3. Meeting Three And Lester

Sorry people Sarah's age has changed to 17 nearly 18 due to me finding a better story line

**Sorry people Sarah's age has changed to 17 nearly 18 due to me finding a better story line.**

After a few metres we could see the triceratops eating some ferns near the London Eye. I can hear the radio in one of the nearby cars playing 'Walk the Dinosaur'. I instantly remember the lyrics and walk over to dad and say, "We are NOT going to kill this dinosaur. We shouldn't even need to tranquilise it."

He chuckles a little and walks towards the triceratops, so I walk over to Abby and Connor.

"We need a name for this dinosaur. Saying triceratops is just too much too often." I complain.

Abby nods and adds "I know but the only name I can think of is Cera and that's your name." we all turn to look at dad and the triceratops. I can see it getting scared and slightly aggravated so I walk over to then slowly.

I put my hands in front of me like I was being arrested as I went to stand in front of dad. The huge dinosaur in front of me calmed down as soon as I neared it. I notice it is a girl and s I go to pat her she is completely calm.

"Hey, Connor! Go and get some ferns from over there," I say pointing to my left. "Dad, I don't think we need to use a truck or any thing to mover her. If we can find out exactly where the anomaly is I think I can lead her there with out any problems." I whispered due to the unease of Three. Right at that moment I decided to call her Three, because of her species and horns.

"Hurry up Connor" I whisper/shout just as Connor ran up to me slowly with a bunch of ferns.

"Now try leading her towards the London Eye. the anomaly is bound to be around there. Abby can you go with Sarah while I find out exactly where the anomaly is?" dad said walking over to the car and getting his phone out

I simply rolled my eyes. Trust dad to not trust me with a single triceratops for like, 3 minutes. Ha-ha het it? I said 3 minutes and I called the triceratops three? Hah! I thought it was funny.

**...**

…**..**

……**.**

………

The triceratops returned through the anomaly really fast. I really only had to lead her towards the London Eye, where the anomaly was situated, and she did the rest her self.

So after saving a triceratops and who knows how many lives, we are currently sitting in a conference room waiting for Lester to turn up to see if I'm good enough to join the team and to sign some papers if I am. Apparently he had said something about a smart people convention that I may or may not be invited to, along with dad, Connor and Abby.

"Ok, so she can befriend a rouge triceratops, can she do any other party tricks?" a man who I assumed to be Lester asked. I have no idea if he meant it as a joke or not but it was ridiculously un-funny.

"Yeah, I can also speak Italian. Hi, I'm Sarah Cutter." I said standing up to shake his hand. He just looks at it then continues/

"Ok then, Sarah sign these, Cutter sign these and then we will take Sarah to the gym for a physical analysis. What about her schooling?"

"She's ahead of her age and nearly finished university. In my opinion—"

"Yes that's nice Cutter. Here is the invite for the convention. It's the greatest YOUNG minds of today so Cutter; you may have some trouble getting in."

"Ha-ha! Lester your hilarious! What aspects of education will be there?" I ask more seriously.

"All. The head of NASA is bringing his daughter, a brilliant astronomer. Obviously you are going," he said looking at my dad to see him nod and smile. "There is music to science, sport to astronomy. I have also heard there are bands from America coming and the Prime Minister of Australia is bringing her daughter, Anna--"

"Annalise Lyons. I know. We are best friends and I was staying with her before I came back to England."

"Ok then, it is a closed invite for people from England, America and Australia. Oh, and the dress code is formal. Before I forget, if you want a spot on the team you have to report to the gym in … well… about 2 minutes." Lester said as he exited the room.

"Ok he is officially weird. Wait, WHAT? 2 minutes? Abby can you show me where to go? I so want this spot!"

"Yeah, sure. C'mon if we run we can make it." Abby said worriedly.

"All right, good thing I'm fit!" I replied.


End file.
